


Modern Mythology PART II

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story is after #The Mead and the Little Bastard<br/>*MARVEL MOVIE THOR & THE PROSE & POETIC EDDA CROSSOVER</p><p>Thor/Loki<br/>Lopt/Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

他们相对坐在这个什么都没有的方形牢笼里，四周的墙壁是由空气筑成的。

“为了区分，你可以叫我Lopt。”那个看起来更为年长的Loki说道。

“我以为我们会长得很像，结果出乎意料。”Loki说道。

“即使我们长着同一张脸？”

“即使我们长着同一张脸。”

“你见到我，看起来一点也不惊喜？”

“你为什么在这？”

“我不知道，亲爱的，”Lopt摇了摇头，“我原本正身处一场战争。”

Loki的手敲在膝盖上，他沉默着。

于是Lopt又说道：“你知道我没有撒谎。”

“是的，你没有。”

“那么换我提问了，你为什么看起来一点都不惊喜？我以为你会对我的到来感兴趣。”

“你想做些什么？”

“你觉得呢？”

“你不属于这里。”Loki停止了他的小动作，而Lopt则开始用食指敲起了自己的膝盖，仿佛接替Loki的动作一般。

“但是难道我对你的理想不是有利的吗？没有人能敌得过两个骗子，或者我更愿意称呼我们为谜语者。”他说道。

“这个问题并不让人兴奋。”

“哦，不，亲爱的，这并不是一个问题。它只是有着问句的语序，但答案是知晓的。”

“那你不妨猜猜为什么我不喜欢你？”Loki向后靠过去，柔软的皮草垫子出现在他的背后，没有支撑，那垫子悬浮在空中。

“用猜这个字，你可太小看我了。”Lopt从手边变出了一套茶具，从绘着复杂对称花纹的圆润瓷壶里倒出一些热烫的茶水来，随后又拿起奶罐从里面倒了些牛奶，最后他一手托着镶着金边的茶碟，一手拿起银匙慢慢搅拌杯中的茶水，说道，“我们有着相同的天性，或多或少。”

“或多或少。但我们的结果并不完全由天性决定，你会毁了我的理想。”

Lopt挑起一边的眉毛，他轻轻吹了吹水面，说道：“你是指我站在了毁灭你的族类的那方？看来，你读过关于属于我的世界的故事——不过这并不奇怪。”

“说起来也确实是这样，Odin不是我的养父，Thor不是我的哥哥，Laufey不是我的父亲，我们从出生开始就不一样，何况关于我们对巨人的理解。你属于他们，那些神，而和你站在一起，也许连我也会被背叛。”他又说道，“但是，Loki，有些事情变得不同了。我并不对这个新世界有什么强烈的个人的感情，而唯一能让我感兴趣的也只有和我相似的那个你。”

“你知道的很多，看起来像是已经对这个新世界了如指掌。”Lopt在Loki这么说道的时候喝了一口茶，他发出了一声满足的轻哼并询问对方是否也想来一杯。Loki点头答应了。

“知道一些，但并不完全，仍有很多事情需要去摸索。”

“你看起来并不着急回去。”Loki要了两块糖丢进了茶里，他说道，“你在那个世界也喝这个吗？”

“哦，不，这是一个新的习惯。”Lopt说道，“我并不着急回去，那里说实话变得有些无趣了。”

“你倒是悠闲。”

“当作一次奇妙的旅行不是挺好的吗？”

“你打算抛弃那些巨人了吗？因为你并没有从和他们的合作中获得好处，并且你的死亡如期而至。”

“哦，别这么说，亲爱的。你接受了过多那些神的教导，但实际上，那些巨人到底做了什么残酷的事情给他们自身招来了杀戮呢？说到底从来没有哪方是好的，哪方是坏的，巨人从神那里试图得到他们的宝贝，而神则从巨人那里得来智慧，就如同Odin用一只眼睛和巨人Mimir达成的交易一样。这里面只有情愿与否和关乎自身的利益这之类的问题。另外，”Lopt捏着茶杯的把手说道，“我们并不恐惧死亡，战斗中的伤痕让我们变得骄傲，这点我和你是一样的。但是我在这里确实看到了一点东西。”

“是什么？”

“两样东西，一样我之前已经说过了，是你，还有一样，是未来。”

“谁的未来？”

“我和你的。”Lopt轻轻晃了晃茶杯，说道，“我得知了一些我在原本的世界所不被告知的，比如说关于Surt的火焰熄灭以后的事情。那个新生的世界看起来和原来的不会有什么不同，所以我的未来变得很无趣，那次死亡不能改变什么，而使事情有些缺乏意义。而关于你的，就像我说的，我在这个全新的世界中关心的只有你，因为说到底你也是关于我自己的那一部分。”

“所以，你想在我的身上寻求新的未来。”Loki想了想说道。

“算是吧，经历一次奇妙旅行的行者自然希望有个满意的结果。”

“但是你看起来很失落。”Loki皱了皱眉毛，说道。

“不愧是另一个我。不过我依然想知道你是从哪看出来的？”

“你的嘴角和托碟的手指，有些小动作我自己也不曾留意，但如果自己看见的话就是另一回事了。所以——”他转而说道，“这也是导致你现身的原因吗？关于我让你失落的那些未来。”

“原来如此。”Lopt点了点头说道，“你说的没错。我看到你和那个雷神睡在了一起，这并不明智。”他又摇了摇头。

“我并不认为那会改变什么。”Loki有些被冒犯到了的放下了茶碟。

“请原谅我，我对这个新世界的一些判断不可避免地来自于我对原来的世界的认识。Thor，不，为了区分，我们不妨将我这边的雷神称为Donar，他从来不曾像Thor那样，甚至连外貌都有差别，他有着浓密的红色胡子，”Lopt比划了一下，说道，“在我的认识里，雷神始终和其他的诸神没有什么区别，包括他对待我的态度，你知道的，把我绑到石块上看着自己的亲生孩子在眼前被撕碎，并被取出肠作为捆绑我的铁链的事情他也是掺了一脚的。所以，请原谅我，我并不能信任Thor，而据我所知，他也曾经将你送入牢笼。他和其他的诸神没有什么区别，而在我的认识中，那些神粗鲁，野蛮，狡诈，喜欢为自己背叛誓言的行为找着借口，又不愿意承担责任，而把罪责推至他人。我知道Sleipnir已经出现在你们的世界，那么如果你碰巧和我经历过相似的事情的话，你应该能体会我的意思，他们不过是群依赖别人的智慧又恶劣的家伙。”

Loki的脸色有些不好，他说道：“如果我们真有相似的天性，那么你一定知道我并不会让我和Thor床上的事情影响到我的决定，决战总会来的。”

“是的，我们都不相信他人，依赖的也只有自己。但是你如何知道他下次什么时候会将你送上刑场，他的雷电下次不会砸向你的头颅？”Lopt说着将空了的茶杯放了下来，他移到了Loki身旁说道，“雷神的那个久违的亲吻弄晕了你的头脑，你需要做好准备。”

“比如？”

“考验他。”Lopt舔了舔嘴唇。

Loki转过脸来，他眯起眼睛。Lopt知道他不可控制地已经在脑中构建一个一个的计谋，无论他最后是否想要实行这些想法。

“如果他让你失望，你就来找我。”Lopt露出了他今天的第一个笑容，说道，“你知道我在哪。”

说完，他就渐渐消失了，留下一壶热茶。

 

Thor在早上醒来的时候第一眼就看到躺在他身边的Loki在对着天花板发呆，他的眼睛一眨不眨，也看不出来喜怒。

“发生了什么？”Thor揽过Loki，凑上去想要亲吻那抿着的嘴唇。

但他却突然被Loki捂住了嘴，一个圆滑的小东西被塞进了他的嘴里，让他唔嗯了一声。随后他尝到了甜味，和一个月前他在糖果屋外闻到的一样。

“嚼碎它，然后吞下去。”Loki对着因惊讶而睁大双眼的Thor说道。

Thor犹豫了一会，糖果破裂的嘎吱声便从他的嘴里闷闷地传来。

Loki撤回了手，他又开始看着天花板发起呆来。

并没有什么特别的事情在Thor身上发生，他依然那么强壮。而就在他吞咽下糖果的碎块的时候，Loki的眼睛转了个方向，他看着Thor却没有说话。

过了好一会，Loki转动了身体，他侧躺着用手肘撑在Thor的身边。

他低下头给了Thor一个吻，唇舌纠缠的湿润声音粘腻，随后他笑了笑说道：“好了，幕间游戏结束了，Thor，我想我们有麻烦了。”

“什么？”Thor皱起眉，他不喜欢Loki此时的笑容。

“野火在荒原中，开始随风而动。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

“你遇到了另一个你？弟弟，这如果是个玩笑的话，那一点都不好笑。”Thor在Loki身上全力冲刺着的同时一手温柔地抚摸着他的弟弟的阴茎，一手却用力扣紧对方汗湿的大腿根部将其掰得更开。这让Loki的穴口更紧得咬住了他，而那双跪在床上的腿也更加使不上力气去支撑开始颤抖的身体。

于是他开始用指腹搔刮腹股沟的某一小块皮肤，那让Loki撑在垫子上的手肘直接拐向了一边。他看着他的弟弟彻底栽进床铺里，听到他发出了闷声的尖叫。“该死的！”他骂道，骂了两遍。

但是Thor却为此感到得意。自从Loki掌握了糖果屋的魔法，又再次把他变成玩偶后，他又追了他的弟弟半个月——拖着那样一副可笑的身体。而剩下的到现在为止的这半个月里，他们做爱，虽不是每天，但将其形容为溺死在床上也不为过。他喜欢在他的弟弟身上寻找或是开发新的敏感点，他总想着快点把他们或许几百年前就该做的事情补回来。

Thor俯身在将自己更深得顶进Loki的身体里的同时亲吻了下他的肩头，然后他慢慢退了出来。Loki将自己埋在垫子里呼了几口气后转身默契地爬到了Thor的身上。他皱着眉头想，Thor的家伙对他来说太大了。而连那里也与在Asgard最强壮的神的名头相当的事实让他感到胆怯，第一次的时候他差点想要再次落跑。

Loki扶着那根热烫的东西慢慢坐了下来，他试着吞吐了几下后就不再动作了。腰腹下的酸胀让他想起最初完全没有技巧的时候，光是让Thor顺利进入都异常困难，那一点都不舒服，疼得他连任何一个有效的简单魔法都记不起来，他的大脑一片空白，而现在的情况也并没有好到哪里去。

Thor环着Loki的腰，用温热的戴茧的手掌抚摸那里，然后他的另一只手抓着Loki的手腕把那双揪着他头发拉扯着他头皮的手一只一只拽了下来。他钳着手腕，扣着Loki的双手，慢慢地亲吻对方的唇舌，又啄吻那好看的手指。他在指腹上留恋，又喜欢徘徊在指侧的薄茧上。这双手和他的完全不同，他感到了奇妙又喜爱。

“舌头。”Loki呢喃着说道，“把舌头伸出来。”

于是Thor照做了，他边舔弄轻咬着边抬眼直勾勾地看着Loki，直到Loki原本绷紧的脸渐渐放松了下来。Loki从Thor的钳制中挣脱出来，他抬起胳膊将自己因为汗水黏在脖颈上的头发拨开，而Thor则顺势亲吻上去。唇舌吮吸的声音好像透过血管汩汩地涌进了Loki的大脑，他闭着眼睛胡乱地摸索着，直到他抓住了Thor的手，而让对方的手指扣进了他的指间。

他终于开始慢慢扭动臀部动了起来，而Thor也跟着他的节奏顶动着自己的腰胯。

“你刚刚说的另一个你是什么意思？”他凑过去亲了亲Loki的嘴角。

Loki深呼吸了几下，让自己的气息平稳下来后才说道：“字面意思。我遇到了另一个我，他来自另一个世界。”他依然闭着眼睛，但更加皱起的眉头让他看起来依然不好过。

“是留在地球上的那些故事书里的世界。”过了好一会，他睁开眼睛补充道，然后又问道，“如果你碰到了另一个雷神，你打算做什么？”

“我觉得那是件很不可思议的事情。”Thor皱着眉想了想，说道，“如果可能的话，我们也许会成为不错的朋友，也许我们会进行一次比试，看看谁更厉害。”

“那对我的另一个个体，你就那么不满？”他想起Thor之前的反应回答道。

Thor古怪地瞅着他，张开嘴想了会，决定还是说出实话来。他叹了一口，将双手搁置在Loki的腰胯上，边轻轻摩擦着那里边说道：“我无法想象还有一个你的世界会是什么样子，你们都很聪明，也很……”他还是没想好该用什么词才不会招致他弟弟的敌意。

“什么？”

“不，我是说，”Thor摇了摇头，说道，“无论怎样，如果那个人的确也是你的话，我想我对他的态度不会有什么不同，除了有些事……”

“有些事？”

“我只和你做爱，我只会亲吻你，弟弟。”

突然Loki嗤笑出来，他微微撑起身体调整了一下位置，说道：“哦，那么相信我，Thor，你永远不会和那个Thor成为朋友。”

“他如果碰到你，大概会直接用Mjollnir将你锤得脑袋开花。”他又说道。

“那些故事书怎么说的？”Thor问道。

“首先，你和我不是兄弟关系，或者说其实没有什么太深的家族联系。”Loki思考了下，他的手玩弄着Thor垂在肩上的头发，他说道，“胡子是红的，可能头发也是，不过你们都脾气差的可以，这点倒是完美的一致。”

“嘿！我已经在试图克制我自己了。”Thor打断他。

“那就别打断我，”Loki狠狠拽了他一下，说道，“哦，等等，Thor，你不会真的觉得你花几年在地球和那些瘦小的人类待上那么一阵，你就能变得精明冷静多少吧，我了解你，有时候比你自己都多。”

这让Thor从喉咙里发出了一声粗重的咕噜声。

Loki笑了笑，于是又说道：“顺便一提，你的母亲也不是Frigg，而是Odin的一个女儿。Baldr的地位可能在那里要比你高得多，虽然你的力量是最强的，但他是最受诸神喜爱的，并且是最伟大的女神的儿子。”

“你是说那个哭哭啼啼的小家伙？”Thor想起他所知道的Baldr，他的另一个十分年幼的弟弟。

“哦，是的，他受到世间万物的祝福，几乎没有东西能伤害他一根头发，但是那边的Loki想办法杀了他。”Loki耸了耸肩，说道，“不过，杀害Baldr的理由我大概能够理解。”

“是什么？”Thor的脸有些绷紧。

“那是一个象征。虽然他没有什么决定事物的权力，但他在诸神心中是最完美的那一个，无论是他的外表，还是他的品性。他太纯粹，他们甚至说有光芒从他的身上绽放出来。但是对于Lopt来说——哦，为了区别我们，你可以这么称呼他——Baldr纯粹得有些碍眼。”

“他听起来和你不一样，我从来不会想象你会杀害Asgard的族人。”

“话别说太早，Thor。”Loki开始加快自己的动作，同时他的手包裹着自己的阴囊，他将它们拨开，让Thor看到自己的巨物进出他身体时的渴望，“你对我的欲望蒙蔽了你本就不多的智慧。Asgard都是一样的，只是发生的一些事情因为我们的身份和关系会稍微有所改变，但两边的本性都是一样的，或多或少。”

“但你为什么要告诉我这些呢，弟弟？这听起来很奇怪，如果你想做什么，你不会告诉我任何事情。”

“是啊，”Loki唔哼了一声，他眨了眨眼睛，吞咽着溢到嘴角的唾液，问道，“为什么呢？也许我们某天会搞清楚这个问题。但是，现在，让我继续说完。”

“就如同你之前对待我一样，那些神希望从Lopt那得到好处，又厌恶他，因为他们都知道诸神的末日总有一天会到来，并且Lopt会是他们的敌人。他和一个叫Angrboda的女巨人生下了三个孩子，而其中的两个将在诸神的末日中给予诸神毁灭性的打击。”

“那么既然诸神什么都知道，为什么还让他待在中间成为他们中有些模棱两可的一份子呢？”Loki又问道，“而你，为什么五年前的那会在Asgard仍想让你作恶多端的弟弟帮助你呢？”

“我别无选择。”

“或者只是我是最简单的方法，一个便捷的或许能容易利用的工具。”Loki说道。

“如果我那么想的话，我就会把你看得紧紧的，更不会为你的死亡哀悼。”

“但或许那只是一些残留在你脑海中我过去的乖巧给你带来的影响，有一些矛盾让你来不及转过弯来。”

“够了！那你说我现在在做什么！选择你，而和整个Asgard过不去，这也是残留在我脑海中的假象的作用吗？”Thor生气起来，他的手掐得Loki的背缩了起来。

“这不好说，时间太短了，而你的心思总是在变。无论是对王位，还是原本那个可爱的女朋友，或是对我。”Loki勉强扯出一个笑容，他亲吻了Thor的嘴唇。

“知道为什么Lopt觉得Baldr碍眼吗？”他又说道，“因为那些神永远嘴上说的好听，但实际上却是些自大的虚伪之徒，他们对他和他的孩子所做出的残酷的事情说出来会让你瞠目结舌。而Baldr便是他们所有追求的象征，虽然那家伙似乎是挺无辜的，但谁叫他位于神的中心呢。所以Lopt想，为什么不报复一下呢？”

Loki歪了歪头，继续说道，“而说回来，不同于你的那个Thor，我们可以叫他Donar，和其他的诸神没有什么不同。”

“这就是那个世界的样子，Thor。而这个世界没有预言可以追查，它最后会变成什么样子呢？和Lopt相遇之后，我想过这个问题，但两个世界其实是相似的，不是吗？”

“Odin在上！”Thor的喉咙里突然发出了低吼，“见鬼的，你真是个麻烦，永远不给我省心。”

他紧搂住Loki的腰，将其推回床上。

“我一点都不想知道你在说什么了，Loki。无论是那个Lopt，还是Donar，还是其他的什么东西，你真是个麻烦，我永远搞不懂你到底在想什么！收起你的暗示！你到底怎么让那些问题钻进你的脑子里的！”

“不耐烦了？”说完，Loki紧抿着嘴发出唔哼的声音，而Thor则开始挺动起来，速度越来越快。

“那些中庭人说我们的寿命太长，以至于五十年，或是一百年不过就是一晃眼的事情。”Thor气呼呼地说道，“对，我们确实也这么认为。但就在几年前，你掉进深渊以后，到目前为止，那是我度过的最漫长的岁月。你不在的时候，我每一天都在思念你，而你在的时候，尽给我惹麻烦，我现在也认了，你不知道你到底对我有多重要！你是我最喜爱的弟弟，我不会再让这点有什么改变！”

“令人惊叹。”Loki眨了眨眼睛，反复了好几次，说道，“你的改变永远出乎我的意外，在我不在你身边的时候到底发生过什么，让你每回都与众不同地出现在我面前。哦，也许，我该收回那句话，我或许没那么了解你。”

他挑起一边的眉毛。

“我不知道，弟弟。”Thor伸手摸了摸Loki的脸庞，他用拇指摩擦Loki的嘴角，想让那里放松一些，他说道，“也许我开始觉得我已经习惯你给我制造麻烦了。这是件好事，是吗？”

Loki没有回答，他看着Thor，垂下的金发拂在他的耳旁，这让他开始有些热。

接着，他伸出舌尖舔了舔Thor的拇指。


End file.
